


In Which Stiles Grows Up To Be A Stud

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Swap, Anal Sex, Bottom Jordan Parrish, Drabble, M/M, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During an attack on the Sheriff's department, Jordan defends Stiles from an attack which has unusual circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This was a nightmare. A complete and utter nightmare.

The Sheriff’s department had come under attack once again by god knows what and there had only been a couple of them there to defend it. Worst of all was that Stiles was there, waiting around for the Sheriff to get back from a call and now he was in mortal danger because of it. Jordan supposed that it was hardly a rare situation for a boy like Stiles but he knew he still had to defend the boy with his life, not only because he was an innocent alone with trained cops but because he was the Sheriff’s son and Jordan actually liked him a fair bit too.

Okay, maybe he’d had a couple of innocent thoughts about him before but he’d never acted on them or even hinted at it because he knew there was a very good chance the Sheriff would fire him if he ever found out what Jordan was thinking about his son.

The enemy attacking the station was unlike anything Jordan had ever seen. They were robed in a dark material but smoke seemed to rift around their very beings, clouding them from view and making it near impossible to get a decent shot. Easily the worst thing about them were the explosive things they were throwing out. They were bright balls of energy, crackling with power and Jordan knew that he really didn’t want to come into contact with one.

Unfortunately he didn’t have much of a choice when he saw one shooting straight at Stiles’ back.

Without even hesitating Jordan dived forwards, wrapping his arms around the teenage boy and taking the energy ball for him. For a minute it was as if the whole world was shaking and Jordan felt like he was being electrocuted by thousands of volts before everything seemed to stop and they both dropped to the floor.

He knew something was wrong immediately.

His body felt weak but that wasn’t really much of a surprise. No, the first hint was that he seemed to be swimming in his own deputy’s uniform. Where it had previously fit him perfectly, showing off every hard-earned muscle, they now seemed to hang loosely off of him. Next Jordan noticed his arms and how thin they looked, how hairless they were. His biceps were all but gone, definitely nothing like the impressive size they had been before.

A quick glance over the rest of his body told Jordan everything he needed to know: something was very wrong indeed. The shoes were too big, his trousers hung loosely off of his waist and his hair felt shaggier than its normal well-styled manner.

Somehow he had reverted to his awkward teenage self.

That wasn’t even the worst part though. Looking up at Stiles, he got an even bigger shock. Where the awkward gangly teenager had once been now lay an impressively built young man. Jordan could easily place him in his mid-twenties and he had the body to show for it: strong arms, meaty thighs and six-pack abs. He was pretty much busting out of his clothes, the small-sized shirt unable to hold his expanded muscles. A quick look at his face showed a much more mature Stiles than Jordan was used to. He had stubble and had grown into his looks even more than he already had if that was even possible.

It took a few moments for the situation to really sink in. Whatever had hit them had done something much worse than damage them – it had switched their ages!

“Oh no.” How was he going to explain this to the Sheriff? The older man struggled with the supernatural stuff as it was but this was just a step too far into the land of crazy.

Stiles, on the other hand, didn’t seem to be too upset about it as he flexed his ridiculously impressive biceps.

“This… this is awesome.”

Jordan did his best to silence the dirty part of his brain that agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! Didn't expect to write this but ta-da, have a little something.

Jordan had never let another guy fuck him before. It wasn't a big deal, he just didn't bottom. He'd only ever fucked one or two guys before and he didn't really advertise his bisexuality mainly because he wasn't sure how the rest of the department would take it. The Sheriff was a fair man and he was sure he wouldn't mind but Jordan didn't want to push his luck.

Then again maybe the Sheriff wouldn't be so understanding if he knew that Jordan had let Stilinski's aged-up hunky son fuck him while they were still under the effects of the age switch. Jordan was back to being a teenage twink and Stiles was a wet dream come true that was sure to give Jordan more than a few wet dreams in the future, especially if the rest of the pack didn't find a way to reverse this switch soon. That job had been left to the rest of the pack because right now finding a way to switch back to their correct ages was the furthest thing from their minds, especially when Stiles was buried deep in Jordan's ass and had him crying out in pleasure.

"Fucking hell, you're tight," Stiles grunted, sounding so masculine that it sent a shiver straight down Jordan's spine. He'd always thought Stiles was cute in a "look but don't touch" way (because sleeping with the boss' son was a sure way to get himself fired) but he'd never thought he would consider Stiles hot, let alone  _hunky_. There was really no denying that now though, not when Stiles had all those muscles and wasn't afraid to use them. God, why did that get him so hot? Jordan found himself getting flustered way too easily now that he was back to being his teenage self. Meanwhile Stiles was so confident and borderline cocky most of the time.

"I've never... I don't bottom," Jordan gasped, his voice uneven as the other continued to thrust into him like there's no tomorrow. It shouldn't have felt as good as it did but he knew that he was eager to try bottoming once they switched back to their correct ages too. Maybe this was just what he needed to expand his sexual horizons. Jordan couldn't stop himself from stroking his hard cock as Stiles continued to fuck him. He was so goddamn turned on that he wasn't sure his rational brain was even still in control of his body. He was pretty sure it was purely being controlled by lust now.

Stiles just laughed at his revelation and shook his head sharply. "You do now," he pointed out, his voice tinged with the same cockiness that Jordan had very quickly learned to love. They were in Jordan's apartment and Stiles had paraded in like he owned the place, making himself at home before casually suggesting that he show Jordan's ass some attention. Their clothes had been off in seconds. "Fuck," Stiles gasped suddenly, his whole body tensing up, "I'm gonna-"

And just like that Stiles came deep inside Jordan's ass, riding out the orgasm by continuing to rock in and out of the other's ass. A few seconds later Jordan felt his own cock explode, covering his lithe chest in his own seed. Stiles gave him the sexiest look Jordan thought he'd ever been privy to before wiping some of Jordan's cum onto his finger and tasting it. "You taste nice," Stiles purred, licking his lips clean. Jordan's cock threatens to react again.

It's only once they've cleaned themselves up - or really, Stiles has licked Jordan clean - that they realize Stiles' cell phone had been ringing. Stiles frowned when he noticed and somewhat hesitantly picked the call up, immediately putting it on answerphone. "Hey Lydia, what's up?"

The girl's voice broke through the line, clearly irritated. "I've been calling for like twenty minutes now! What the hell Stiles, do you want this fixed or not?" Jordan felt a little guilty for keeping her and the rest of the pack waiting but Stiles didn't seem to share that concern.

"Of course we do," Stiles replied after a pause. The hesitation didn't go unnoticed by Jordan.

"Deaton thinks he's found something so as long as you guys haven't had sex, which _ew_ , everything will-"

"Wait, what happens if we have sex?" Stiles asked, exchanging a worried look with Jordan.

"It becomes irreversible," Lydia explained casually. Jordan was too shocked to even react. They were going to be stuck like this all because he'd allowed himself to give into temptation and let Stiles fuck him?

Stiles, on the other hand, took one glance down at his older body and smirked. "Cool."

**Author's Note:**

> I need to write more of this pairing. They need more love!


End file.
